Nameless
|season = 2 |number = 16 |image = 216-play my game.png |airdate = March 29, 2013 |writer = Akela Cooper |director = Charles Haid |guests = Eric Lange as Dominick Spinner Camille Chen as Jenna Marshall |co-stars = Christian Lagadec as Castle Spy Other Co-stars |objects = Gustau Becker clock |literary = Rumpelstiltskin |previous = |next = }} " }}" is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the thirty-eighth episode overall. It first aired on March 29, 2013 on NBC. Synopsis Game A party to celebrate the completion of production of an online game is being held at a software company. Dominick Spinner congratulates Jenna Marshall and her team on a job well done. Jenna singles out Brody Crawford and Vicky Edwards for recognition. Brody and Vicky go into an office and begin a romantic interlude. Vicky senses something wrong and leaves. When Brody does not follow, she goes back to the office and finds Brody sliced in half. She screams for help. ... Juliette Monroe and Rosalee are enjoying a quiet moment together at the Exotic Spice & Tea Shop when Juliette Silverton enters and asks for help because the ghostly visions she has been seeing have sharpened and she recognizes them as being of Nick Burkhardt. When she describes Nick as appearing to be wet, Monroe remembers that it was raining the night Juliette went into her coma. Monroe and Rosalee accompany Juliette to her home. While Juliette is serving supper, she sees a ghostly Nick and describes him as looking through an old, handwritten book. Monroe blurts out a reference to the trailer. Juliette wants to know more but Monroe tells her he has to talk to Nick first. Later at his house Monroe tells Nick that he inadvertently mentioned the trailer to Juliette and that she said that if she is not told the truth she will forget Nick by leaving Portland. Resistance Sean Renard and his confidant, who is in Vienna, talk by phone and agree to meet in Portland. While they talk, a man is watching the confidant. Sean and his confidant later meet at a bar. They discuss the fact that Eric Renard is expanding his area of influence. The confidant is worried about cooperating with the Resistance; Sean responds that they need to do that for the time being. Sean sees the man who had been watching his confidant leave an attaché case behind as he leaves the bar. Sean throws the case outside the bar and the man sets off a bomb inside the case. The man draws a weapon but Sean shoots and kills him. Sean searches the body and finds a French passport in the name of Henri Leseuer. Press Release When a gruesome homicide brings an office party to a screeching halt, Nick and Hank find themselves battling a Wesen on a completely new platform - online. Meanwhile, Juliette’s mysterious hallucinations finally start to take shape, giving them a whole new meaning. Images Trinket Lipslums.png Ridley Cooper.png Debra Cooper.png Fuchsteufelwild 2.png Fuchsteufelwild.png 216 Jenna Marshall.png 216 Dominick Spinner.png 216 Vicky Edwards.png 216 Brody Crawford.png 216 Businessman.png Businessman's Passport.jpg Encrypted File.jpg Officer (Nameless).jpg 216-Window reflection.png 216-Fuchsteufelwild.png 216-Fuchsteufelwild2.png 216-Fuchsteufelwild3.png 216-Fuchsteufelwild4.png 216-Renard's Confidant.png 216-Fuchsteufelwild nails.png Promo trailer images 216-Goblin.png Promo images 216-promo.jpg 216-promo2.jpg 216-promo3.jpg 216-promo4.jpg 216-promo5.jpg 216-promo6.jpg 216-promo7.jpg 216-promo8.jpg 216-promo9.jpg 216-Fuchsteufelwild-book promo.jpg 216 Fuchsteufelwild.jpg Behind the scenes images 216-Behind the scenes.jpg|Picture tweeted by Akela Cooper 216-Behind the scenes2.jpg|Picture of Sasha Roiz tweeted by Akela Cooper 216-bts-glass.jpg 216-BTS-Hank.jpg|Russell Hornsby reading through his lines 216-BTS-Wu and Nick.jpg|Reggie Lee and David Giuntoli 216-BTS-Bree Turner.jpg|Bree Turner on Monroe's porch Videos Select scenes Promo video Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Fuchsteufelwild Production Notes *Filming for this episode began on January 23, 2013. *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) was not credited and did not appear. Continuity *Renard's Confidant told Renard that Eric Renard was visiting Guangzhou, China. *Renard and his affiliates have contact with the Laufer. *Renard's Confidant was worried about someone named Meisner; Renard responded that they needed him until they no longer needed him. *The Confidant referred to "your brother and the other six houses." Trivia *Renard's Confidant gives Renard an encrypted file on a thumb drive. Names in the file included: **Dáil Éireann, which is the lower house of the Irish Parliment. **Jakob Wilhelm, a probable reference to Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm. *Cooper's apartment number, 216, is a reference to the episode: Season 2 Episode 16. *Vicky's Black Forest 2 character is named "Miller's Daughter", a reference to the heroine of the Rumplestiltskin fairy tale, who was the daughter of a miller..